toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuBash/Su's Bash: Shima Meets Disney
When I saw the title of this weeks chapter, I thought it was referring to Toriko at first. I was very upset at the implications they might be getting at with that. Then roughly two seconds later, I remembered that Heracles was pregnant, and that Komatsu had released all of the air inside of AIR, making for the perfect opportunity to give birth to the strongest Heraku baby in tens of thousands of years. RI~GHT! THAT new king. Thank god it wasn't what I initially thought it to mean. Now, after reading the chapter, it was very much like I had thought would happen. The air gets released, Heracles notices this just before killing Toriko once and for all, takes a deep breath, Toriko can breathe again, baby Heraku is born. And while it happened basically how I thought it would, I still enjoyed it quite a bit. Sure, there was no shocking twists really, but it was done pretty well. There were a few things that I particularily enjoyed about this chapter. One was finding out how Toriko was able to survive the vacuum that instantly killed everything else around it. It was pretty clever to say that the mini air fruit he ate was what allowed him to survive. It must have filled his body up with air, just saturating his cells with oxygen. I didn't think of that, so that was a nice little treat. I also greatly enjoyed Melk saying that he heard the voice of his knife. Apparently everyone in Toriko just hears hears voices coming from inanimate objects, and I love it! It seems like if you devote yourself to creating something, not just food, you can develop the ability to hear the soul of that thing. *That little tidbit of information is like gold for a website like this.* Then finally seeing Heracles with her new baby was quite the sight to behold. No wonder everyone was watching it intently. Heracles looks so much older now though, black hair turning white and whatnot. Also, kinda feminine for the first time, which is weird considering its great and flowing facial hair. Somehow that doesn't detract from her feminine side. I suppose that Heracles will now hold onto the title until her child can properly claim it. And from the sidelines, also watching what took place was Terry, Kiss and Quinn, doing nothing yet again. Well, this was a nice, heart warming chapter, but if NEO and/or the Bishokukai don't show up to ruin the party in the next chapter, I'm going to be a little bit pissed. Rating: Artwork is of course: 10/10. Story was quite excellent this time, I believe, so: 8/10. Fight was essentially nonexistent this chapter, but there was some good Toriko stares, as well as some good almost Toriko stompin', so I'll give it: 3/10. Overall: 7/10. Good stuffs good stuffs. Can't wait for the next chapter, where hopefully there will be some good mood spoilage. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts